cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence Lays an Egg
When Cadence lays an egg Mr Cow2 agrees to take care of it. But when Rookie decides to takes it outside Transcript *Unkown Voice:We now got live to Mr Cow2 news at 5:00. *Mr Cow2:Thank you!We now have a story so amazing it has it`s own title and theme music.(We see the words "Cadence Pregnet?"appear on screen and plays this song:http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/7.swf)The ever so famous DJ K.Dance also known as Cadence has laid an egg today.The first penguin to do so for 5 years.Meaning a new Penguin will be the next generation of Cadence.We now go live to Cadence with an interview.Cadence? *Cadence(on camera,crying with joy):(We see a huge egg behind Cadence)Oh this feeling just fills me with joy!I`m finally a mother!I want to thank you for such an hounor! *Mr Cow2:Yes it is an hounor.Now,Cadence,we all know it takes a few days for an egg to hatch.Any plans? *Cadence:Well,uh.I was thinking you and me might have to prepare a few things,so me and you are gonna be pretty busy.Mr Cow2,could you be our babysiter? *Mr Cow2:I`d be hounourd.Thank you for your time.Thats the news for today.We now go to...Rookie at 6:00? Cut to Rookie in a purple news room *Rookie:Thank you Mr Cow2!A bit of breaking news,we have discoverd that Cadence is now a mother. *Mr Cow2(voice heard):Hey!I just told that story! *Rookie:Bite Me!Thanks for being the babysiter Mr Cow2. *Mr Cow2(voice heard):It`s fine.My hounour. *Rookie:Awesome!And now this... Theme Song Plays. After the theme song cut to Mr Cow2 talking to Peng Waqas *Mr Cow2:I need help. Two problems. *Peng Waqas:First Problem? *Mr Cow2:I have to babysit an egg for Cadence. I don't know a thing about babysitting! *Peng Waqas:Second Problem? *Mr Cow2:My transparent pants shrunk in the dry cleaning. *Peng Waqas:Hmm. I have a plan that will solve both problems. *Mr Cow2:Thanks! Peng Waqas goes in the gadget room with Mr Cow2's transparent pants and comes out immediantly. *Peng Waqas:I've made a few modifications to your pants. And by a few I mean a lot. Introducing: The Penguinposterior! *Mr Cow2:Wow! Thanks! *Peng Waqas:What it does is it will make your pants a normal size when you where them.And it will also tell you what the egg will need and when it needs it. *Mr Cow2:Cool!Thanks! Transition Mr Cow2 and Cadence looking at the egg *Mr Cow2:This is wonderful! *Cadence:I know!What should we name it? *Rookie:I was thinking that if it was a girl,Cadence Junior.And if it`s a boy,Mr Cow2 Junior.Okay,were done. *Cadence:I like amy. *Rookie:Amy?Well you can name it Amy if it`s a girl,but i`m hoping it`s a boy.I kinda like the sound of Mr Cow2 Junior. *Rookie:Were naming it Amy if it`s a girl and Mr Cow2 junior if it`s a boy.Agreed? *Cadence:Agreed. *Mr Cow2:Nice!Let`s pray it`s a boy.(They all laugh) *Rookie:I know that was an insult but it was a funny insult. *Mr Cow2:Okay, so i press this button and... Mr Cow2's invisible pants morph into The Penguinposterior *Cadence:WHAT....IS......THAT? (Faints) *Mr Cow2:Oh well, time to see what this baby can do! (looks at the controls) Oh this button looks promising. It's red (presses button and a mini space heater comes out and starts waming the egg)and i pull the lever and.... (penguinposterior sits on the egg) *Cadence:WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS EGG? *Mr Cow2:I'm taking care of it. *Cadence:YOU'RE GOING TO FRY IT! Egg wiggles a bit. *Mr Cow2:I know what I'm doing. What could possibly go wrong? The egg is gone. Cadence and Mr Cow2 scream. *Rookie:Over here! (Cadence and Mr Cow2 run outside) I decided it needed some fresh air. TBC Category:Season 5